


Silk

by ohmyfae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crossdressing, Multi, Pegging, Spitroasting, boot licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyfae/pseuds/ohmyfae
Summary: Luna enjoys dressing her lovers in finery. Ardyn Izunia certainly can't complain.





	Silk

At first, after the world went white and the Scourge fled their star, leaving Ardyn shivering in a cold he hadn't felt in almost two thousand years, any touch was too much to bear. Even the air--He found himself twitching at the tickle of a breeze at his back, shivering like a faun only just staggering into the world. He tried to grasp the last straggling strands of hatred as Luna and Noctis came for him, tried to draw himself upright and tall and terrible, but then Lunafreya had placed a hand on his cheek, and that, he supposed, was that. 

"Come with us out of the cold," she'd said, and when Ardyn laughed, she'd only stood there, her thumb stroking his chin, waiting.

So he'd come. He'd come, and they drew up a bath that nearly killed him with the shock of warm water, lay out quilts that felt too soft against his sensitive skin, and quietly did away with his old clothes, which were filthy with age and far beyond saving. He'd stood over them at their wedding, watched Ignis and Ravus place crowns of silver and cloth sylleblossom over their brows, and tried not to run his fingers down the silk cloak at Lunafreya's back, which rippled and fell like water over her shoulders.

She wrapped him in that cloak that evening, and Ardyn tilted his head back and prayed that the gods were watching as her hands pressed on his chest and her hair fell over their faces. Noctis smiled from over her shoulder, moving with her as she brought curses to Ardyn's tongue, the three of them draped in her starry veil.

 

After a lifetime of being dressed up and displayed as the Empire's pet Oracle, Queen Lunafreya had taken an interest in not only arranging her own wardrobe, but commissioning several suits for Noctis, as well. She even had one made for Ardyn; A bastardization of a priest's robes, with gold embroidery to match his eyes and a plunging neckline that would have scandalized half the population, back in the day. It was a thing of beauty, both lovingly crafted and dangerously sacrilegious, and Ardyn discreetly had three more made in different shades. 

He'd been wearing one of them--dark blue, with white roses etched along the hem of his robes--when Luna and Noctis arrived from the Citadel, parking their nondescript grey car in the bushes by the garden. Ardyn stayed in one of the old Amicitia homes at the edge of town most days, writing in the margins of Gladiolus' library and receiving more visitors than he cared for, but there was no avoiding Noctis and Luna. He was drawn to them now as inexorably as he'd been drawn to them before, when the only thing that fueled him was rage and spite and a pain he couldn't feel. Luna strode across the grass in a gauzy black dress that floated around her ankles, and took Ardyn's face in her hands.

"My dear king," she said, kissing Ardyn on the cheek. "It's been too long."

"It's been a week," Noct said. He had a bag slung over his shoulder, and his expensive shoes were gone, left at the door to the car. "Hey, Ardyn."

"Still so eloquent," Ardyn said. "Come in, then. I've sent the staff home for the holiday."

"Again?" Noct groaned as the door opened to a sparsely-dusted front hall, flooded with light from the massive glass windows. "You can't keep making up old holidays, Ardyn. We hired them to help you out for a reason--"

"Your dear friends drop by often enough," Ardyn said. No use telling Noctis that Ardyn fled the Citadel for reasons of his own. It had been centuries since he last craved the spotlight, and there was only so much bowing and scraping that he could stand. "Please. Make yourself at home."

They certainly did that. Luna shook out he curtains, staring at Ardyn pointedly from a nimbus of dust, and Noct stripped down to his undershirt and trousers, tracking marks over the wood floors. When Ardyn made to unbutton his robes, Luna stopped him with a hand on his chest, calloused fingers dragging over his skin.

"Keep it on," she said, and there was a touch of command there, heat flashing in her level gaze. "For tonight."

Ardyn raised her hand to his lips. "As you say, your majesty."

Sunset found him in a valiant attempt at his best, his unruly hair brushed to a shine, his beard shaved to the rough shadow Noctis never said he preferred. He searched Luna and Noctis' usual rooms, which lay empty, and stepped out into the hall to the ragged gasp of Noctis Lucis Caelum coming undone.

They were in the window-seat, of course. The windows of the manor were wide enough to fit an entire family _and_ the household pets at once, but for now it was largely filled by silk. Luna knelt in a gold dress studded with crystal, which clustered in a flower motif that bloomed across her chest and shoulders, holding Noctis' thighs on either side of her waist. Her dress was rucked up at the hips to reveal the sturdy leather of a strap-on, and as she moved, Noctis' mouth dropped open and his hands grasped at the cushion beneath him. _his_ dress was black, black and voluminous, glimmers of midnight blue glancing on the folds, and it stopped just at his chest, barely high enough to hide his sore, tweaked nipples. He opened his eyes a fraction and looked at Ardyn, too blissed-out to beg, and his breath hitched again when Luna thrust harder, bunching the dress under her hands.

"Why, Noct," Ardyn said, propping a booted foot next to his head. "Don't you look divine."

Noct laughed, low and soft, and pressed a kiss to the toe of Ardyn's boot. Ardyn raised an eyebrow, and Noct's tongue darted out, licking a stripe up the leather. Luna slowed as Noct continued up the toe of the boot, applying just enough pressure that Ardyn could feel the path of his tongue, and Ardyn leaned down to dig his fingers in Noct's hair. 

“The gods deprived the world of a magnificent whore when they made you king,” Ardyn said, and while Luna frowned slightly over Noctis’ knees, Noct merely laughed and flopped onto his back again. 

Ardyn arranged himself in the window-seat behind Noct, and Noct slowly rolled to his hands and knees. Luna pushed up his dress, revealing his reddened, bare ass for Ardyn to admire, and Noct tugged at Ardyn’s buttons, peeling his robe away to expose his front. Ardyn took hold of his hair again, dragging Noct to his cock by the roots, and Noct mouthed at the base, looking up at Ardyn through half-lowered lids.

When Noct’s lips pillowed around Ardyn’s cock at last, Luna began to move again. Noct moaned low, and Ardyn’s fingers tightened in his hair.

There was no finesse in the way Noct jerked forward, gagging and convulsing around his cock, but still Ardyn felt the heat of pleasure coiling in his belly, rising, threatening to consume him. He leaned over Noct, a hand resting lightly on his lower back, and Luna pressed forward to meet him. They kissed gently, tenderly, like old lovers, while Noct writhed between them, soaked with sweat and trembling on his elbows.Luna drew back first, and Noct pulled away from Ardyn as she began fucking him in earnest, pulling half-suppressed cries from his throat. Ardyn wrapped a hand around his cock and came on Noct’s exposed neck, shuddering with the force of his release.

Noct came not long after, spent between them, and Luna gazed down at him fondly as she deftly unhooked her strap-on. She set it aside and lay over him, letting him cup her breasts and mouth at her neck, and Ardyn kissed her as Noctis tugged at her dress, his lips trailing down to the core of her. She fell apart between them, and they all collapsed together, chests heaving, the air still rippling with heat. 

“I take it this was Lunafreya’s idea?” Ardyn asked, as Noct clambered between them, already half asleep. As usual. Luna smiled indulgently and ran a hand through Ardyn’s hair.

“Perhaps,” she said, and kissed Ardyn on his stubbled jaw. “But next time, I do believe I’ll have to commission the tailors to make something a little… ah… broader at the shoulders.”

“Will you?” Ardyn said, and stretched out his long legs, almost engulfed by black and gold. “Well, then, I suppose I must come to the Citadel sometime soon and see their work for myself.”

“I suppose you must,” Luna said, and settled down with Noct, the both of them tucked close to Ardyn’s side. “I’ll hold you to it.”


End file.
